Drunk
by LovelyDayna
Summary: Derek wakes up, hungover, with no memory of the night before. Now he's on a mission to figure out exactly what went down and he'll do whatever it takes to get the information he wants. It's too bad Casey is the only person who knows the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own LWD.

* * *

"I'm sorry," came the slurred voice of none other than Derek Venturi. Casey sighed. It was always when he was drunk he was the most pleasant. If it had been any other time, and he had not been intoxicated, he wouldn't have thanked her for bailing him out. It didn't feel natural to hear his apologies either. It sounded so foreign coming from the usually against-emotions-of-any-kind Derek Venturi. Plus, she didn't know exactly _what_ he was apologizing for. There were many things that had happened tonight that deserved a 'sorry'. She hated drunk Derek.

"You'll be even more sorry in the morning," she said, no sympathy in her voice. Casey would not, under any circumstances, feel sorry for Derek. He had got himself into this mess, and she had gotten him out. That was enough.

"Casey?" The way he said her name sparked something in her and she turned to glance at him. His eyes were glassy, and his cheeks flushed. Casey wasn't dumb, far from it actually. She knew why all those girls chased after him. He was gorgeous.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She was all for saying something along the lines of "Mom and George would be mad if you got in an accident because you were driving drunk". She was all for making him believe that she helped him because it was her responsibility (even though they both knew it wasn't) and not because she cared. She was all for saying that. She didn't. Instead, she stayed quiet.

Casey pulled up to the house, parking the prince in the driveway and getting out to help Derek from the car. He stumbled behind her as they walked from the gravel to the door. Before she could turn the key in the doorknob, Derek fell from where he had been leaning, next to her. Casey, quite uncharacteristically, cursed and lent to give him a hand. She hated drunk Derek.

Sneaking _quietly_ into the house soon turned out to be an impossible feat as they bumped into nearly everything they came in contact with. By the time they reached the stairs Casey was beyond frustrated and more scared their parents would come barging into the living room at any moment, demanding to know why they were causing such a ruckus at 6:00 am in the morning.

They were nearly halfway to the hallway when Derek suddenly stopped. Before she could say anything he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Casey was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug that didn't feel so brotherly, especially as his hands trailed down her back, going dangerously low. As suddenly as Derek had grabbed her, she pulled away from his embrace, a look of admonishment on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Just wanted to say thanks, sis." he smirked at her as she became increasingly flustered.

"_Step_ sis. And you could have just _said_ thank you. Besides, you hate hugs." She really had no idea why she was complaining. Maybe it was because his hands had almost..._no_. She was done analyzing drunk Derek's actions and/or motives. It was absolutely pointless. Besides, she hated drunk Derek.

"C'mon Derek. It's bedtime," she said, sighing as Derek smirked. He was _always_ smirking.

As soon as they reached his room Derek stopped, _again_.

"What now?" Casey asked, groaning. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed. Apparently, Derek had other plans.

"C'mon Casey, live a little. I'm not tired yet. Lets go to my room and just hang out. We never do that." She frowned at him. His words were heavily slurred and she knew she could definitely not trust him, least so when he was like this.

"C'mon. Lets go to my room," he whispered, his words taking on a persuasive edge. Casey paused, trying to think of a plan. Maybe if she went in with him she would have an easier time of getting him to just go to sleep. Casey definitely knew that arguing with him would be pointless right now. Oh gosh, how she hated drunk Derek.

Derek pulled open his door and gestured for her to enter. She did, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay, I'm here. Now what?" she asked, turning in time to see Derek locking the door. As soon as she heard the click she felt her heart beat increase. _Thump thump thump_. She knew Derek wasn't fond of her but he wasn't going to murder her, was he? This all seemed frighteningly similar to a horror movie.

"Derek?" she asked, her voice quavering just a wee bit. He turned from the, now locked, door to face her and she honestly wasn't surprised to see the smirk adorning his face. _Shit_.

Before Casey could say a word, or do anything, Derek took two long strides forward and she was suddenly up against his wall, Derek's body pressing into her's. She nearly screamed. If it weren't for the gentle look that had suddenly appeared in his brown eyes she just might have.

"I wanna say thank you for rescuing me tonight Casey. You didn't have to, but you did. You came," he smirked as he bent down and nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Um," she started but he didn't give her time to finish. His soft lips weren't gentle and neither was the kiss. It was greedy, and starving, and _hot_. Casey gasped as she felt his hips rock into her's and pushed back, wanting to show him how she felt. The low moan that came from Derek made her insides hot. _Holy shit_.

"Bed," she mumbled and Derek was only too happy to agree. When they landed on the bed she ended up on top and that was fine with Casey. She continued grinding her hips into his and sucking on his tongue, wanting badly to hear another one of those low moans that made her feel so _proud_.

As soon as she reached for his zipper he caught her hand. Casey looked at him, eyes shining with confusion and lust.

"Virgin?" he murmured, glassy eyes taking on a questioning look. Casey felt her heart skip a beat at the question.

"Why?" she asked, not looking into his eyes.

"Don't want to hurt you," he said softly, slurring the sentence together. She felt an inexplicable warmth fill her body at his words.

"No, I'm not a virgin," she whispered to him. Max had been her first. Not bothering to dig deeper Derek brought her head down and gave her a gentle kiss. Soon enough his lips were on her neck, sucking, licking, biting. _Marking her._ She didn't know when her shirt had come off or when her jeans had disappeared, but she didn't care.

"Condoms over there," Derek mumbled, motioning towards his nightstand. As she reached toward the first drawer she saw his eyes close, a little smirk on his lips.

"Okay, found them," she said, fumbling with the condom. When she got no reply she turned to see Derek, snoring ever so softly. Her eyes widened for a moment and then she looked around the room with a blank expression. Now what? The fucker had just...fallen asleep. For a brief second Casey wondered how drunk Derek had really been.

Groaning, she got up off her sleeping step-brother and hurriedly grabbed her shirt and pants. She _hated_ drunk Derek.

* * *

A/N:

This will not be a smutty story. Although it will have M rated material, sex is not the focus of Drunk. Just wanted to tell everyone so no one is surprised later on and/or disappointed.

Poor Casey though, am I right? I wouldn't be too happy if that had happened either. Hee.

Leave a review if my grammar is lacking or you find any mistakes. I appreciate any constructive criticism. :)

kthanxbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, just like #one of Drunk, has been edited. If you don't like any of the changes I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep most of the original story in there. If you have any questions or concerns leave a review and I will try and respond as fast as I can. c;

Disclaimer: LWD does not belong to me.

* * *

The first things Derek felt when he woke up was a massive headache and a massive boner. He laid there for a moment, trying to recall why exactly he felt the way he did. His mouth was dry and cotton-like and his head felt swollen. Plus, he couldn't remember how the hell he had gotten home! As soon as he realized he had blacked out, he groaned. This, in all his years of drinking, had never happened before. So why now? Derek had only minutes to contemplate before he felt the contents of his stomach start to come up.

Thanking God that someone had put a trashcan right next to his bed the night before, Derek emptied his stomach. Soon after he was done puking he discovered the glass of water and aspirin sitting on his nightstand, along with a condom. How the hell...? Derek didn't spend long contemplating their origins. He was just content at the thought of relief from the major headache he was sporting.

As soon as the aspirin kicked in Derek was up and heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower. While he cleaned the sweat and smell of cheap alcohol from his body he began to think. If there was one thing Derek Venturi was good at it was handling his liquor. So there really was no explanation for the lack of memory regarding the night before. The last thing he could recall was dancing with a pretty, if not completely dumb, blonde from his English class.

Getting out of the shower, Derek checked his appearance in the foggy mirror. His eyes had dark circles underneath and his lips were swollen and red. He looked a mess. Before he could examine himself further there was a loud knock on the door, causing him to freeze.

"Edwin! Are you in there? I need to take a shower so get out!" The shrill voice of his step-sister filled his ears, making him wince. He groaned at the thought of having to deal with Casey with his head pounding. The nausous feeling was beginning to come back.

Making sure his signature smirk was perfectly in place, Derek swung the bathroom door open, coming face to face with a startled Casey.

"Nope, just me, princess," he said, wondering why her face had suddenly become so red.

"What's wrong Spacey? You look like a tomato," he said, his smirk never leaving his lip's. Like he had suddenly turned a switch, Casey was glaring at him, eye's narrowed.

"_What's wrong?_ Are you serious right now, you jerk! You're what's wrong. You don't remember anything, do you?" she shot out, her face red from anger now and not embarrassment. Derek stood there, dumbfounded. Casey, tired of Derek's silence and thoughtful look, mumbled something and pushed past him, her arm brushing his bare stomach. Casey felt her insides clench as she came in contact with a naked, wet Derek.

"What do you know?" Derek's voice interruptered her thoughts just as she was about to close the door to the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, feigning innocence. Casey suddenly found herself pinned against a wall by Derek, _again_. She felt his hard on pushing into her hip and the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. _Something about this position seems very familiar._ She almost laughed then but as soon as she caught the glint in Derek's eyes she sobered up.

"I'm not playing games Case. I don't like not being in control. I wanna know what happened last night, and you're gonna tell me what you know," he told her, and she gulped, definitely not liking his tone of voice.

"I have no idea where you were last night, Derek. And frankly, I don't really care," she lied.

"You're lying Casey," Derek retorted, smirking. She sighed. Leave it to him to know exactly when she wasn't telling the truth. Then again _she was a terrible liar_.

"Maybe I am. Tell me, how bad do you wanna know what happened last night?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. Derek's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He would not be blackmailed.

"No way Case. I don't play those games. I'm gonna know what happened last night one way or another," he said to her, smirking as he leaned in closer. If she could, she would have backed away. Too bad she was pressed against a wall.

"Let go of me," she pleaded.

"I don't thinks so. Tell me what I want to know Casey," he whispered in her ear. Casey could feel his hot breath on her neck, causing her to shiver. And yeah, Derek _definitely_ noticed. She had to stop this before it got out of hand.

Casey pushed at Derek's chest with all her might. It resulted in him stumbling (_only stumbling!_) backwards, giving her just enough room to slam the door shut, right in his face. Derek stood there for a moment, before he began to snicker.

That's how Lizzie and Edwin found him. Standing in front of the bathroom door, laughing, in just a towel. They shared a glanced and grimaced. Was this really normal, teenage behavior?

Sam

Sam's phone went off as he finished his third round of Babe Raider and he sighed with contempt. Like Derek, he was also sporting quite the hangover.

"Hello?" he answered, setting his controller next to him on the couch.

"Sam? It's Derek. I need answers." Sam frowned. Derek? He couldn't believe Derek was even awake, much less speaking coherently.

"What are you talking about Derek?" he asked, remembering the question.

"I have no idea what happened last night. I have a feeling I messed up bad." Sam almost laughed. He had lost track of Derek around 2 am and didn't want to think of the shenanigans his friend had gotten up to.

"What the fuck happened last night?" he repeated his question, growing increasingly frustrated from Sam's lack of explanation.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you that," he stated slowly. He _definitely_ wasn't the right person.

"Like hell you aren't! Sam, I need to know. I'm begging you." He really was desperate. Derek, begging. That wasn't something you heard often.._.or ever_.

"Sorry buddy. It's not that I won't, it's that I can't. Try someone else." Sam was usually a very patient guy but he had his own hangover to deal with._ At least my memory's intact_.

"Who, then?" Derek moaned into the phone.

"Try your sister. You know, Casey."

"_Step_ sister, and why?" he asked, his voice taking on sharp edge that made Sam sigh in annoyance.

"I mean I knew Casey had something to do with it, but why should she know the whole thing?"

"I got a text from her, wondering where you were. By then I was on my way home and I had no idea where you had gone, and that's what I told her. She might have caught up to you eventually though." Knowing Casey, she has _definitely_ caught up to him.

"Sam, did she _help_ me out?" the word 'help' came out strangled, and now Sam couldn't hold back the chuckles.

"I really have no idea, buddy. Good luck. Oh hey, I just remembered something. Emily was at the party we were at. She might know something too. I'm betting she stayed longer than me and I know she has the biggest crush on you, man. So you might want to-" Sam stopped talking as he realized Derek had hung up on him. He had been talking to himself. Wonderful.

"Good luck," Sam murmured again. He really didn't envy Derek.

* * *

Neither do I, Sam. Neither do I. Hee.

A/N: So this is my edited version of chapter two. Also, I would like to point out that I know where this story is going, for the most part. I'm actually quite proud that I have a _kind of_ plan for this cause when I was working on it a while back I was really just making the story up as I went along. SO my updates should start coming back after I get all this editing done with. One more chapter left. Huzzah! Also, if you have any feeback I would love to hear it in a review. Thanks for reading.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own LWD.

There, now that that's all cleared up, on to chapter three, which is newly edited, of course. Leave a review if you have any helpful feedback.

* * *

Derek was beyond frustrated. He had tried prying information from Casey and that hadn't worked. Then he had resorted to begging to get Sam to tell all. Unfortunately for Derek, Sam didn't seem to know anything. So he was back to square. Actually, no. That wasn't technically true. He still had one lead. And she went by the name of Emily Davis, Casey's best friends and long-time neighbor of the Venturi's. Sam had mentioned something about her being at the same party as them the night before and then, in his haste to get to the bottom of this dilemma, Derek had hung up on his best mate. And, honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care.

As he made his way down the stairs he could here the morning chatter coming from the kitchen. Right when he stepped into the room everyone quit talking and laughing. Casey, Edwin, and Lizzy all stared at him as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Pass the cereal," he mumbled to Edwin, who immediately grabbed the Captain Crunch as Lizzy glared at her younger step-brother.

"Here you go, bro. Hey, you okay?" Edwin stared at Derek's pale face in concern.

"Just peachy. Hand me the milk," he ordered and then Casey decided to break her, uncharacteristic, silence.

"Well, well, well. Finally decided to come out of your room?" she asked haughtily as she grabbed the nasty, bran cereal from the top of the fridge. Derek made a face.

"Shut it Case," he said, sneering a little.

"Whatever. So what are your plans for the day?" she asked him, genuinely curious. If she knew Derek, she knew that he _never_ gave up when he wanted something. He turned to her, a slow smirk spreading across his face. She gulped. What did he have up his sleeve?

"Emily and I are going to go out later tonight," he told her, looking a bit gleeful. In fact, Derek was quite proud of himself. He didn't need Sam to tell him that Emily had a crush on him, Derek was incredibly perceptive all on his own. And now he had two ways he could use that crush to his advantage. But first, first he had to deal with a Casey freak-out.

"_What__!_" Casey screeched and he grinned. _Yep, there it is, _he thought with a satisfied smirk. As Casey glared at Derek in pure frustration Edwin ducked out of the kitchen, deciding it was best to leave his older siblings to fight it out. It didn't take long for Lizzy to follow, sparing a worried glance at her two older siblings.

"Yep. Some would call it our first date," he said, smiling to himself. Casey fumed, her hands on her hips, eyes full of fire.

"No way Derek. You are not taking her out! I wont let you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Derek cocked an eyebrow, advancing on her, cereal forgotten.

"Then tell me what I want to know," he said, sneering. He took a step toward her. She took a step back. He had no real of intention of dropping his date (that he hadn't even made yet) with Emily, but if Casey decided to let him in on what she knew he would _pretend_ to do anything she wanted. _He_ happened to be a very good liar unlike his thoroughly transparent step-sister.

"C'mon Derek. I don't _know_ anything. Why wont you believe me?" she asked, pleading with him, her face taking on a cute, pouty look. He stopped, his face void of all emotion. Then a slow smile spread over his face and for some reason Casey's heart started to pound just that much faster. (That wasn't good, was it?)

"I know you, Casey. I know you so well and that means I know when you cry _for_ _real._ I know when you're happy, sad or mad – he smirked – and I know when you _lie,_" Derek finished. He had advanced on her, until her back was pressed against the counter, and his body was the only thing between her and escape. Casey coughed. She was starting to get use to this position, she was in it so much now in days.

"Oh please," Casey said, but she was looking desperate. This made Derek want to laugh with glee. He loved to win and this victory was much sweeter than usual. Now, if only she would just stop being so stubborn and tell him what he wanted to know.

"So what happened last night? Tell me and something just might come up to keep me from going on that date with Emily." _As if. _

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Figure it out on your own. I don't care if you never know. Your loss," she said flippantly and this made Derek all the more madder. He opened his mouth to reply but, before he could, their parents came through the kitchen door, kissing furiously. Casey and Derek broke apart immediately, Casey flushed and Derek smirking.

"Ew mom!" Casey said, running her slightly shaky hand through her hair and making a face at their PDA.

"Okay, well I'm off. This was fun," Derek said, and, with one last meaningful glance at Casey, disappeared from the kitchen.

Casey watched as his leather clad back disappeared from the room and then sighed in exhaustion. With one last disgusted groan at the sight of her mom and step-dad she took off towards her room, mumbling obscenities under her breath the whole time.

* * *

A/N: All done with the editing now so ya'll should expect a new chapter to be up in a few days or so. I promise I'll get one up within this week. Leave a review of what you thought. Criticism is always welcome. :)


End file.
